


Before We All Go

by ActingItUp



Category: Legally Blonde - Hach/O'Keefe/Benjamin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, i say that bc i needed them to have better cell phones lol, im always so shit at tagging things im sorry, rating for the one (1) curse word i use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 18:23:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14384424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ActingItUp/pseuds/ActingItUp
Summary: Elle is about to graduate and start her life as a real lawyer. Emmett is happy to be at her side.





	Before We All Go

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure fluff and i hope you all enjoy this nonsense. Writing for a new fandom (especially a barely existent one) is always stressful. This is based purely on the musical because I'm a fake millennial and have never seen the movie oops.

The last week of senior year was upon them. Emmett had been helping Elle clean out her apartment a little bit every day. Elle was going back to California for a month before she and Emmett moved into an apartment they found closer to New York. She was still hard at work, writing her last papers and finishing up her internship paperwork. He’d never seen the usually immaculate looking Elle Woods looking so… “frumpy” as she would say. Clad in one of the two pairs of sweatpants she owned and one of Emmett’s sweatshirts, hair in a bun and yesterday’s makeup still on her face, Emmett still thought she looked perfect.

Elle had her eyes glued to her computer screen as she worked on her final dissertation while Emmett began cleaning out the small bathroom. He used it as much as she did after all. Only essentials were left behind as he gathered the dirty laundry, the decorations (fairy lights and heart stickers on the mirror, sticky notes as reminders), and began to clean out under the sink. Mostly all cleaning supplies, he stuck them all in a box. Until he came across a bottle that made him smile as he recognized it.

“Hey, Elle?” He leaned against the door jamb.

“Hm?” She replied without looking away from the screen.

“Why in the world do you still have this?” He held up the bottle that read “two-in-one: shampoo and conditioner” that was well over three years old.

Elle looked up then, smiling as she caught sight of the bottle. “Oh. That.” She stood, crossing the room to take the shampoo from him to look it over. “Well, I obviously wasn’t going to use it.”

Emmett laughed. He’d known that already when he’d bought it for her their first Christmas together. “Then why do you–”

“I couldn’t bring myself to throw it away.” Elle smiled fondly at the bottle before looking up at Emmett. She remembered that first Christmas together with him like it was yesterday. It was the first time Emmett really kicked her into gear and made her the lawyer she never knew she could be.

“You’ve never been sentimental before.” Emmett cocked his head to the side, looking confused, but touched.

“Oh, shut up.” She playfully shoved him back into the bathroom. He laughed as he caught her wrist, pulling her into him– without much resistance– to kiss her.

She giggled against his lips, a sound he had grown to love.

“Go finish your paper,” Emmett hummed as he pulled back, a love-struck grin spread across his face. “And I want that sweatshirt back.”

“You and I both know that’s not going to happen,” she chirped as she skipped back to her desk, setting the shampoo bottle next to her computer.

_ Desk. _ The thought of Elle Woods using a desk still made him smile. He stood watching her type for a moment, reminiscing about those first few weeks he’d spent tutoring Elle. It seemed like a lifetime ago. And now she would be graduating with honors. And as valedictorian! She’d done everything she’d set out to do and Emmett couldn’t be prouder. And the ring he’d been carrying around for the past month suddenly weighed heavily in his pocket. It wasn’t much and definitely less than Elle deserved, but he hoped she’d still have him when he proposed. Not that he thought Elle would care much about the ring itself, but the thought of her possibly saying no…

“Emmett,” Elle called, making him jump a little. “You’re staring and it’s kind of freaking me out.”

“Sorry, sorry.” He held up his hands. “Just trying to drink in the sight of Elle Woods in sweats.”

“Hey!” She threw her pen at him, which he flinched away from with a laugh.

–

They finally made it back to Elle’s dorm after spending the evening celebrating. Elle Woods was a graduate of Harvard Law School and now engaged to Emmett Forrest. It was their last night on campus before Elle flew back to California. Emmett was on cloud nine and couldn’t imagine feeling happier than he did right now.

Elle flopped down on her bed in a fit of giggles. Emmett pulled off his suit jacket and threw it across the now empty desk. It was a little sad how empty the room was.

“Today was insane,” Elle huffed from the bed. Emmett chuckled and sat down on the edge of the bed by her feet.

“I’m proud of you, Elle.”

She sat up, smiling at him. She took his hand and thumbed at the ring she’d put on Emmett’s finger. “You’re not mad that I was the one who proposed right?”

Emmett couldn’t help but laugh at that. As if anything Elle had ever done was traditional. He could never be mad at her. But, he did have an idea.

“You know, actually… I am a little mad.” He shrugged and tried to gauge her reaction.

“Wait, really?” She frowned.

“Well, yeah.” Emmett stood, frowning as well. “After all the trouble I went through to get a ring and plan a proposal…” He pulled the ring out of his pocket and the gasp from Elle was enough to make him smile.

“Wait, what?” She squeaked as she stood up in shock. She was staring between his face and the ring he was holding up. “Emmett–”

Before she could finish speaking, Emmett was on one knee in front of her, feeling a lot more nervous than he should since she’d already said yes. Elle had her hands over her mouth, staring at him in shock. The whole scene was ridiculous in retrospect, thinking of how Elle had just proposed to him.

“I had a whole speech planned,” Emmett said. “But I don’t think I can remember a single thing I wanted to say.” Elle was wiping the tears from her eyes as she laughed. Emmett smiled. “I just want you to know I love you. I never really thought I’d end up loving anyone, especially not a brilliant, ambitious, blonde–” Elle laughed again. “–woman like you.” Emmett took a breath, trying to steady himself. “I know you’ve already practically said yes, but it feels like a waste if I didn’t ask you, too. So, Elle Woods, will you marry me?” Elle was already nodding by the time he’d stopped speaking.

“Oh my god, oh my god! Yes, of course!” She held out her trembling left hand and Emmett slipped the ring on her finger. When he stood, they embraced, kissing and laughing.

Elle finally took a moment to properly look at the ring on her hand, something she’d dreamed of for ages. It was a very small diamond with a thin, silver band. A very simple ring, nothing like she’d ever pictured coming from Warner. Tears began to form in her eyes again.

Emmett’s stomach sank. Did she not like it? “I-I know it’s not much, but I–”

“Oh, Emmett.” Elle looked at him again. “It’s perfect. It’s completely and totally perfect. I love it.”

–

Vivienne set down her drink as she heard her phone vibrate on the bar top. She was out celebrating with Enid and few of the other graduates, even when she couldn’t convince Elle to come with them. As she picked up her phone to view the message she’d received, she smiled.

“Hey, Enid! Look what Elle just sent me.” She grinned as she turned her phone for Enid to see.

A picture of Elle and Emmett, each holding up their left hands to show off their rings.They were both smiling with open mouths and looking disgustingly in love.

“Oh shit!” Enid cried. “He got her a ring too!?”

“You owe me $50.” Vivienne smiled coolly as she took a sip of her drink.

“Oh, come  _ on! _ She proposed to him first!”

“Yeah, but he was planning on doing it after graduation, so I still win!”

“Viv, you have got to be kidding me.” Enid huffed and downed the last ounce of her drink. “Those stupid lovebirds…”

Vivienne smiled to herself. She had never been more relieved to see two people in love. 

**Author's Note:**

> UPDATE 9/11/18: I JUST WATCHED THE MOVIE FOR THE FIRST TIME. I CANT BELIEVE I JUST COMBINED THE MOVIE AND THE MUSICAL WITHOUT EVEN KNOWING LMAO


End file.
